Story 3 : The Starry Sky and The Rainy Sky
by Niha-chan The Nekoni
Summary: Jika langit berbagi bintang denganku, dan langit berbagi hujan denganmu, itu pertanda kasih sayang langit kan? Aku juga ingin berbagi senyum denganmu... karena jika langitmu cerah maka akan kuberikan bintang langitku! Karena itu senyum adalah permata indah kita, tapi bukan berarti kau harus membenci hujan. Adakalanya air mata juga harus jatuh dan memberi nutrisi alam teman kita...
1. Prolog

_'Tersenyumlah, karena aku tidak ingin langit malamku tak di penuhi bintang senyummu'_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Mungkin kata – kata itulah yang membuatku ingin tersenyum. Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Di tiap hari aku melihat langit malam aku jadi terus mencari bintang. Kemana ya? Bintang yang bersinar itu? Langit kehilangan permatanya? Apa aku selalu begini? Menangis sendirian karena membenci langit yang justru bercahaya di malam hari? Hei, kumohon... aku ingin menghapus air mata dan tersenyum saat ini...**_


	2. Chapter 1 : Sakitnya Luka Kecil

_**Story 3 : The Starry Sky and The Rainy Sky**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Sakitnya Luka Kecil**_

* * *

_Niha : Minna! Sudah hampir 1 tahun lho kita nggak ketemu!_

_Nekoni : Penyakit pelupamu itu harus di bawa ke dokter bedah tuh... *pisau siap di tangan*_

_Niha : Maaf ya, karena UTOKU seperti ku terlalu terhipnotis anime, dan lagi aku punya novel yang harus ku kerjakan..._

_Runa : Wah, wah novel ya? Makanya Fanfic di buang gitu? 3:) *senyum iblis*_

_Niha : Nggak gitu kok! Yang jelas ini persembahan setelah hiatus super lamaaaaaaaaa! *naskah diskon 100%*_

_Sena : Silakan menyaksikan ku yang lama tak muncul ini... HaPpY rEaDiNg!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei, keajaiban jika milikku!**_

_**Warning: Typo, Gaje, dan ada siluman kucing yg kadang nyasar di dalam cerita..**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Sakitnya Luka Kecil**_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Ini sudah beberapa minggu setelah kasus The Joker dan juga kisah masa lalu Runa. Masa lalu yang cukup menyedihkan, aku bahkan tak pernah menyangka seorang gadis nakal yang suka mengeluh dan jail itu punya masa lalu yang seperti itu. Ketakutan, jadi itukah yang ia rasakan setiap ia memakai kekuatanya? Tak pernah terbayang olehku. Tapi tentu saja ia tetap memakainya, demi orang tercinta dan juga hidup di dunia. Bertahan hidup merupakan pilihan berat dimana rantai kelemahan itu sendiri harus kita jadikan pijakan.

Di guild kami yang ramai, Fairy Tail, gadis berambut pirang itu sedang bercerita akan pengalamanya saat dia bertualang. Runa bercerita seperti anak kecil yang heboh dan Sena yang ada di sebelahnya hanya tertawa kecil. Dengan gerakan – gerakan yang mengekspresikan dia sedang bersemangat. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Charle dan aku pun juga mendengar ceritanya. Kadang, ditengah cerita kita tertawa geli karena tingkah Runa. Itulah saat dimana aku mulai merasa keselaluan dimana gadis itu selalu tersenyum. Ia ingin sekelilingnya tersenyum, karena itulah saat marah maupun sedih senyum itu tak pernah luntur. Rasa dan pantulan kekuatan itulah yang ada.

"Kalian tahu Eanex?" tanya Runa sambil menunjuk pada para mage satu – satu. Semua jawaban yang ada adalah '_Tidak_', hingga pada akhirnya dia menunjuku untuk memberi jawaban. Aku bisa mengerti, ia menunjuk Gray, Natsu dan Happy sebelum diriku.

"Kalau tidak salah, aku pernah membacanya di buku..." gumamku sambil meletakan tanganku di daguku, mencoba mengingat " Burung elang putih yang sangat besar dengan sayap berwarna – warni dan bisa mengandalikan waktu, yang itu bukan? Kalau tidak salah, sudah punah 300 tahun yang lalu" tanyaku memeriksa apa jawabanku salah atau benar. Tapi yang kudengar juga sih, cuman legenda.

"Yap, benar! Bagus Lucy!" jawab Runa sambil menjetikan jarinya. "Tapi, apa kau yakin burung itu sudah punah?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan wajah menantang dan senyuman cengiran padaku. Aku mulai agak takut sama tatapannya yang bisa seseram Erza itu. Aku mulai membuang pandanganku dan mencoba menjawab apa adanya.

"Entahlah, itu yang tertulis di buku" jawabku dengan jawaban seadanya menyembunyikan rasa takutku. Bagaimana lagi, aku hanya dapat mengorek informai dari buku. Itu saja. Dan buku itu tak selalu menyatakan kebenaranya, walau aku suka buku, sangat.

"Tentu saja belum! Aku pernah bertemu denganya! Sekitar... 6 tahun yang lalu. Burung itu benar – benar besar dan ada!" kata Runa sambil menggerak – gerakan tanganya memberitahu kalau burung itu memang besar. Tentu saja semua kaget termasuk aku. Percaya atau tidak? Aku tidak bisa percaya akan hal itu. Wajar saja sih, itu semua karena Gray. Ia pernah mengambil kertas misi tentang pencarian burung legenda itu, tapi begitu ia pergi sesuai perintah klien ke tempat yang diberitahukan, misi pun gagal. Di mata Gray bahkan tidak ada tanda – tanda kehidupan di Blacvow Mountaint yang jadi tempat ditujunya dalam misi.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya si mage es, Gray dengan nada dan wajah meledek pada Runa karena yakin akan kegagalan yang dia lakukan dalam misi. Runa langsung berbalik dan mengahadap Gray yang setengah bertelanjang dada yang seperti biasanya. Runa menunjuk Gray dengan jari telunjuknya dan membuat Gray sedikit kaget. Wah, kenapa Gray ini? Kalah sama bocah?

"Tidak percaya?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam dan senyuman licik penuh kemenangan sambil terus menunjuk Gray. Mata mereka terus bertatap pandang. Mata tajam caramel milik Runa yang menatap mata sayu hitam milik gray seakan beradu ketegangan. Jujur saja, Gray, hal menatap seperti ini karena membuat matanya perih. Aku dengar itu dari Juvia, entah benar atau tidak, aku hanya mendengarnya dari orang yang paling sering melihat Gray.

"Baiklah..., aku percaya.." kata Gray menyerah untuk menghentikan kontes menatap yang di bencinya sambil memasang wajah kesal. Tentu saja Runa menarik telunjuknya kembali dan menampakan senyuman kemenangan. Sungguh gadis yang hebat, bisa mengalahkan Gray hanya dengan sebuah jari telunjuk. Aku bertaruh kalau dia melawan Natsu dalam adu mulut siapa yang akan menang ya? Ah, tidak, dari awal Natsu kan idiot... kenapa aku sampai berpikiran adu lawanya Natsu si otak makanan itu?

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu langsung terbahak – bahak "Si pangeran mesum ini kalah sama anak kecil!? Benar saja!" katanya mengejek Gray sambil tertawa dan memasang wajah meledek. Tentu saja, Gray sudah mulai kesal, apa lagi di tambah tawa rival terbesarnya itu. Aku mulai punya firasat buruk yang biasa terjadi saat ini... tapi karena sdar adanya Erza, kurasa tak perlu terlau khawatir sih...

Gray berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai mengepal tanganya. Ia pastinya sudah mau bertarung dengan Natsu yang masih tertawa sampai sekarang hingga air matanya keluar "Awas kau flame head! Aku akan-"

**JJDUAK!** Tanpa mendengar basa – basi Gray, Erza langsung menjitak Natsu dan Gray. Tentu saja mereka merintih kesakitan karena pukulan keras dari Titania berambut merah scarlet itu. "Kita adalah teman, Jangan bertengkar!" kata Erza dengan wajah tak bersalah di mukanya. Kurasa firasatku benar, tapi Erza datang terlalu cepat.

"**Tapi kami belum mulai**!" kata Gray dan Natsu bersamaan protes atas kata – kata Erza itu sambil memegang kepala benjol mereka yang masih sakit. Pasti sakit, dan aku tahu itu. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya mereka dijitak Erza. Dan pastinya lebih sedikit dari banyaknya mereka sendiri menghajar satu sama lain.

"Tapi Natsu, orang pasti akan langsung tahu kau akan mau berkelahi dengan Gray, kau selalu melakukanya soalnya" kata Happy sambil terbang mengelilingi Natsu lalu berhenti duduk di sebelah Charle. Semua langsung tertawa geli melihat tingkah yang biasa terjadi ini. Gray dan Natsu bertarung, lalu Erza menghentikan mereka. Sungguh, kisah yang baru saja di ceritakan Wendy itu rasanya terlupakan begitu saja. Tapi aku yakin. Yakin sekali, bahwa mereka tidak melupakan kisah itu. Kisah sedih yang diperlukan agar tidak melupakan betapa Runa membenci kekuatanya. Karena semua penyihir di sini pasti punya masa lalu, penting untuk mengerti kesedihan setiap orang agar kita tak memecahkanya. Aku juga... aku juga harus begitu.

"Hei, Hei, Runa, lalu apa yang terjadi saat kau bertemu burung itu?" tanya Wendy melanjutkan ke topik awal sambil duduk di sebelah Runa. Mata Wendy penuh dengan harapan jawaban kata – kata hebat dari mulut Runa. Sejak kapan Wendy berubah menjadi seantusias itu? Aku yakin dia ketularan Natsu atau semacamnya. Tapi manis juga sih, dia seakan benar – benar anak kecil yang tak tahu apa – apa yang mengidolakan Runa.

"Aku bertemu denganya saat terpisah dengan Re—eh maaf, saat tersesat dalam hutan entah di mana" kata Runa sambil memandang kebawah "Lalu dia betanya padaku 'saat kau mulai memegang takdir bisakah kau menghindarinya?'. Aku tak terlalu tahu apa maksudnya tapi dia langsung mengirimku ke masa depan" katanya membuat Wendy semakin berbinar matanya. Hee.. ke masa depan? Bukankah kalau kita merubah masa depan, masa lalu akan berubah?

"Bukankah itu pelanggaran Time Paradox? Mengubah masa depan akan mengubah masa lalu sama halnya mengubah maa lalu akan mengubah masa depan" tanya Erza setelah membuat Gray dan Natsu berkata 'aye'. "Benar, Erza benar. Itulah hukum Time Paradox yang haru di pegang oleh semua pengendali waktu atau orang yang tersesat dalam waktu itu sendiri. Jika hukum Time Paradox dilanggar waktu akan kacau balau dan dunia bisa berubah hancur" kataku meneruskan kata – kata Erza.

"Jadi masa lalu saat ini berubah?" tanya Natsu yang penuh keheranan akan pembicaraan kami dari tadi dengan menampakan wajah tak berdosa. Adakah yang bia menjawab pertanyaan Natsu satu ini? Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya, karena pasti dia akan bertanya lagi dan lagi, kumohon seseorang jawablah! Jangan diam saja!

"Seperti biasa kau bodoh otak api!"ledek Gray sambil menaikan alisnya yang pontan langsung membuat Natsu naik darah "Kau akan mengerti begitu mendengar cerita lanjutan Runa" katanya sekali lagi. Syukur, Gray yang menjawab. Walau jawabanya agak tidak tepat menurutku, dan jujur aku juga tidak tahu apa jawabanya. Dan saat ini, semua mata menuju Runa untuk meneruskan ceritanya.

"_Haaaaah..._ Aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Runa singkat sambil mendesah "Dia mengerimku, begitu aku kembali semuanya normal, itu saja" jawabnya tersenyum, senyum bersinar yang seakan mencoba menghapus kesalahan yang dia buat. Tentu saja aku penasaran dan agak kecewa dangan jawabanya yang tak berdosa itu, tapi aku mencoba untuk diam. Sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengetahuinya yang bersedih. Tapi aku tahu juga, disaat seperti ini- "Haa? Jangan coba kabur dong! Ini masalah penting juga kan? Yah, walau aku nggak gitu ngerti sih... lagi pula sejak awal kau lah yang berniat menceritakanya kan? Jadi kau juga harus menyelesaikanya!"- Natsu benar – benar mematahkan cara pikirku itu.

"Aku lah yang bercerita, yang memiliki cerita, dan yang mengalami cerita. Sudah jadi kekuasaanku untuk mau menceritakanya atau tidak... apa lagi masa lalu. Sesuatu yang berlalu biarlah berlalu kan? Lagi pula Sena sudah pernah cerita masa laluku kan? Jadi sekarang..." memandang sekitar dengan mata coklat caramelnya penuh antusias. Tersenyum seakan memang seharusnya, dan aku tahu dia mencoba berteman dengan kami "**Bukankah lebih bagus jika aku mendengarkan cerita para teman – teman guildku?**"

Ah. Pertanyaanya penuh kebohongan yang aku tahu, pastinya. Mengingat – ngingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, apa dia lebih suka jika cerita diceritakan oleh sang pemiliknya sendiri agar lebih tahu perasaanya?

* * *

_.:FlAsHbAcK:._

* * *

Didekat Hutan Magnolia, aku tak begitu tahu kenapa kaki ku membawaku kesini. Aku terus masuk dan masuk ke hutan ini, yah, aku sering ke sini untuk menemani Natsu memancing sih, tapi disini banyak monster yang ku benci di dalamnya. Langkah yang berjalan ini berhenti, agak jauh 3 meter aku melihatnya. Warna rambut yang sama denganku dengan gelombang di ujung, terkuncit rapi di belakang dengan sebuah pita putih. Dan wajah itu, begitu menerawang dalam senyumanya. Pandangan yang seakan merasakan dunia miliknya sendiri, dan tangan itu yang menyentuh lembut pepohonan. Angin seakan senantiasa menghembus kaos putih panjang dan celana hijaunya yang digenakan gadis itu. Dengan badan yang lebih pendek dan mungil, ia berjalan perlahan dengan spatu boot coklat yang selalu digunakanya. Aku tidak tahu, senyumanya itu... sedihkah?

"Lucy?" bahkan tidak menoleh sedikit pun, namaku dipanggilnya. Aku hanya berespon sedikit suara tanpa kata, memutar kebelakang kepalanya dan kudapati dia tersenyum. Sedikit terkekeh dengan wajah agak meledek itu "Heh, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana? Mendekatlah. Kita teman, tak perlu memandang dari jauh segala deh..." tenang, ini harusnya tidak benar. Aku mendekat, ketenangan ini tidak seharusnya begini. Kenapa? Dia yang menenangkanku, dan ia pulalah yang sedang bersedih. "Kenapa? Hei, wajahmu kayak tomat yang di lempar ke muka anak anjing lho... jika kau merasa sedih, percuma dong aku tersenyum..." kepalanya memiring dengan senyum melihat wjahku yang memerah.

Dan kini aku semakin tenang, dan terasa sekali. Gejolak ini mulai diam tak bergerak, kuangkat wajahku yang sudah mulai agak mendingan padam dan ikut mebalas senyumanya. "Te... terima kasih..." pelan ku ucapkan, walau seharusnya tidak begini, aku bersyukur dia tersenyum dan bisa kubalas dangan senyuman juga. "Aku tak melakukan apa – apa lho..." senyumnya lagi. Penuh misteri dengan dirinya yang selalu tersenyum. Sedih? Senang? Marah? Padahal sangat transparan, tapi tak ada yang dapat menerawangnya. Dikunci untuk seseorang bahkan yang tak aku tahu.

"Tch...!" mulai luntur senyumnya itu dan spontan tangan kanannya secara cepat memegang jari tengah tangan kirinya. Dan bisa kulihat, darah yang terus mengalir walau sedikit. "Kau terluka?" tanyaku memastikanya melihat jari tengah yang terus dia pegang. Kepalanya menggeleng secara cepat dan kebali tersenyum kecut "Nggak kok, hanya tergores kecil habis di gigit hewan kecil..." bohong. Melihat bekas lukanya aku yakin baru saja siluman kucing kecil (penulis) baru aja lewat dengan mood jelek.

Senyum kecut itu kali ini bisa kuterawang, benar – benar berbohong. Kusergap jarinya itu dan kutekan hingga darah semakin keluar. "It-it-tai-tai-tai! Ittai!" jeritnya kecil. Dan kini aku memandang penuh dingin seakan benar – benar membuktikan kebohonganya. Dan sekarang ia mulai berkerinagt dengan aura perasaan tidak enak. Lalu kuturunkan penglihatan ini ke jarinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah, memang tergores kecil sih.

"_Puh! Hahahahahhaahahahaahahahahahahahahah!_" aku tertawa geli melihat wajah Runa yang membalik merah. Benar – benar bocah, berapa umurnya? Kalau tidak salah 15 tahun ya? Tapi rasanya aku seperti melihata dia lebih kecil lagi deh... dia beruntung akan apa yang kubawa di kantongku. Langsung ku ambil lalu kupasang melingkar plester luka di jari tengahnya itu. Aku lalu menyadari bahwa diri kita masih dalam keadaan berdiri dari tadi "Mau istirahat?"

* * *

Di ruangan dimana banyak penyihir juga tahu kalau itu adalah kamarku, gadis itu terduduk diam di lantai berkarpet ini. Wajahnya masih sedikit stroberi di pipi. Dan rasanya manis... terasa punya adik baru seteah Michelle. Apa lagi rambut dan matanya berwarna sama denganku. Andai bisa kupeluk erat dia, tapi aku tidak mau melihat kemarahanya yang hampir selevel dengan Erza itu. "Hei, kau sudah gila ya?" aku merespon sedikit dengan wajah yang sudah tak tersenyum ini "Walau harusnya nggak aneh sih Lucy yang seorang penyihir Fairy Tail ketularan gila, tapi rasanya menyebalkan tahu... tersenyum terus dari tadi... ada yang lucu apa?"

Terdiam sebentar, aku mencoba menjawab "Habis, lucu lho... Runa bertarung dengan hebatnya, dan bahkan menang dari Natsu bisa mengeluarkan air mata begitu kutekan jari yang hanya luka kecil. Padahal kau ini penyihir lho, tapi rasanya kau seperti anak kecil yang benar – benar tak berdaya" agak tersenyum dengan jawaban jujurku. Pandangan lawan bicaraku itu memolos dan seperti tak berekspresi. "**Segitu anehnya kah?**" tanyanya mengontak pada mataku yang berwarna sama dengan milikku. Aku sadar, kelepasan ini dalam kata. Seharusnya, aku tidak mengungkit kekuatan yang di bencinya sendiri. "Ah, ma-"

"**Memang lho, aku gadis kecil yang tak berdaya**" aku agak terkejut dengan kata – kata ku yang terpotong "Mungkin aku bahkan lebih tak berdaya dari Wendy yang bahkan lebih kecil dariku dan sudah menanggung banyak beban. Walau 10 penyihir suci, aku bisa dibilang terlemah dan bisa saja terlemah dari semua orang – orang di guild juga. Aku jarang terluka, karena aku biasa dilindungi seseorang. Tapi karena sekarang aku sendiri, mungkin aku masih belum terbiasa dengan luka yang ku dapat sendiri. Luka kecil saja sudah sangat sakit dan sangat lama sembuhnya, tidak seperti kalian yang luka besar dan kesakitanya cepat sembuh. Aneh, dan itu benar. Padahal aku sering melukai orang, tapi aku sendiri tak mau terluka, ini bukanlah pertukaran yang setara" kata – katanya yang banyak itu, pengeluhan. Bagai seorang bayi yang mudah hancur dan tak seperti memiliki sihir. Dia bukanlah kuat seperti dengan katanya sendiri, dia membenci kekuatanya bukan berarti dia tidak membenci kelemahanya. Dia punya kekuatan, tapi yang tak merubah segalanya.

* * *

_'Sihir itu memang kuat dan benar – benar ajaib, tapi bukan berarti tubuh dan hati orang yang memiliki sihir juga disihir dengan keajaiban untuk menjadi kuat lho'_

* * *

Aku ingat kata – kata mama itu, beberapa saat setelah ku memujinya. Dan Runa sama seperti saat itu juga, banyak yang memujinya dan berharap akan kekuatanya, padahal beban harapan itu terlalu besar untuk dirinya yang sebenarnya sangat rapuh dan lemah. Dan begitu aku sadar, waktu bertarung dengan Natsu, satu misi dengan kita, dan pula The Joker... dia tak terluka sedikit pun. Walau kecil pasti menurutnya sakit, ia begitu takut terluka, tapi mencoba bertahan hidup dengan melukai orang lain. Yang kuat itu bukan luarnya tapi dalamnya, dan begitu aku mengerti... "Tidak hanya kamu kok..." Runa mengangkat wajahnya yang sebelumnya terbenam dalam tanganya yang memeluk lututnya. Respon itu kujawab dengan senyuman "Bukan hanya Runa lho yang punya kelemahan, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, bahkan aku juga punya kok! Semua juga punya kelemahan, mari kuceritakan tentang mereka... anggap saja bayaran atas ceritamu..."

* * *

.:EnD fLaShBaCk:.

* * *

Dan begitulah yang ku ingat tentang bagaimana aku bisa menceritakan _aib_ para penyihir ain padanya, tapi kenapa dia malah minta di ceritakan lagi? Atau dia memang sengaja? Bisa saja sih, tapi aku tahu dia pasti punya rencana.. "Cerita? Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" Gray petanya yang pertama merespon dengan sudah merasa tidak enak, dan aku tahu dari raut mukanya yang sudah mulai mendeteksi firasat buruk. Tapi anehnya, yang lain tidak berwajah sama denganya.

"Hmmm... cerita tentang _wanita di bawah meja_ itu mungkin?" semua pandangan berpindah ke bawah meja yang ditunjuk Runa. Dan tanpa memedulika Gray yang satu – satunya yang tidak mengarahkan pandanganya seakan sudah tahu, aku langsung melihat dibawah meja itu. Aha... ternyata... tidak diragukan lagi sih. Natsu dan Charle mendengus seakan kecewa, Erza tersenyum biasa, aku, Wendy dan Happy tertawa kecil penuh kegelian. Dan juga sedikit pojok atap guild Nekoni memegang teropong dengan tertawa sampai jatuh ke sampah. Sedikit memiringkan keatas alisnya, Runa dengan heran kembali bertanya "Kenapa?" semua masih tetap di posisinya. Dan hanya Gray yang berwajah biru dan berkeringat deras penuh kesusahan mengetahui siapa dibawah meja itu tanpa perlu melihatnya. "**Kenapa kau tidak coba tanya ke Gray saja?**" tanya Mira yang tiba – tiba saja muncul entah darimana.

Mata coklat caramel Runa kembali ke Gray, seakan menayakanya dengan 1000 pertanyaan berulang yang sama. Gray kembali dengan perasaanya yang tak enak. Wajah kesusahan dan aura merasa firasat buruknya itu benar, itu membuatku tertawa tambah geli. Dari informasi dari yang di bawah meja itu tepat, dia benci ditatap mata. Gray mendesah berat sambil memegang kepalanya yang seperti akan pecah di pikiranya itu.

_**"Haaaah... Juvia..."**_

* * *

**End of Lucy's POV**

* * *

_To be Continued~_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Niha : Hooo... jadi itu kelemahanya Runa... *senyum iblis*_

_Runa : **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** Penulis kucing! Sudah ku bilang untuk tidak menulis adegan itu kan'?!_

_Nekoni : Oh ya? *makan burger sogokan Niha*_

_Sena : Nggak papa kan? Lagian lucu lho... 3_

_Runa : Dan lagi... sebenarnya aku punya pertanyaan untukmu dari awal story 1! *mbakar naskah story 1*_

_Nekoni : Hmm? *nelan burger selahep*_

_Runa : Kenapa warna rambut dan mataku sama kayak Lucy? Aku kan bukan adiknya! *pengen punya adik malah jadi adik*_

_Nekoni : *Nunjuk Niha*_

_Niha : Ah, karena aku suka rambut pirang, dan warna yang paling bisa menyembunyikan warna emas matamu cuman warna mata yang sama dengan Lucy... *kipas-kipas*_

_Sena : Bisa di bilang secara kecelakaan kau kembaranya... :)_

_Runa : Metsuryuu Ogi... *Marah tingkat dewa*_

**_#BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!_**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Good Bye to the next chapter!^o^_


	3. Chapter 2 : Ketidak Keterkejutan

_**Chapter 2 : Ketidak Keterkejutan**_

* * *

_Niha: Ini dia chapter sebelum hiatus lagi!(mungkin)_

_Readers: LAGI?!_

_Nekoni: Sabar juga... lagian hidup itu tidaklah mudah..._

_Runa: Yah, setidaknya aku bisa tenang sebelum bertengkar di ronde ke-2.._

_Sena: Runa! Aku senang sekali! Chapter lalu yang aku sedikitnya berdialog kini ada dialognya! :)_

_All: ...(kasihan padahal cuman 2 dialog dan satu adegan...)_

_TEEHEE- HaPpY rEaDiNg!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei, keajaiban jika milikku!**_

_**Warning: Typo, Gaje, dan ada siluman kucing yg kadang nyasar di dalam cerita..**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : Ketidak Keterkejutan**_

* * *

**Runa's POV**

* * *

"Haaaah... Juvia..."

Aku tak tahu, atau memang tidak terlalu. Desahan berat dan wajah biru itu bisa jadi ekspresi terparah yang pernah ku lihat darinya, bahkan lebih dari ekspresi marah saat bertengkar dengan Natsu. Sepertinya kesusahan, tapi aku tak ingin menunggu lama melihat wajahnya itu. "Biar ku lihat sendiri jika kau tak ingin menjawab..." Kubiarakan langkah kaki boot coklat ini menorobos jalan dan pergi ke arah meja itu. Kulewati saja manusia es yang terlihat hampir mati itu, aku penasaran wajah apa yang membuat wajah lelaki itu mual. Aku merasakan hawanya, jadi aku hanya tahu ada di bawah meja, siapa disana? Juvia? Wanita ya? Guild ini benar – benar sudah gila mengetahui ada seorang wanita sembunyi... maksudku, serius? Bawah meja lho, dan aku juga bagian dari guild itu sendiri. Entah nanti aku jadi apa...

"Hmm?" gadis rambut gelombang dan mata yang keduanya biru. Bisa dibilang segala darinya biru, baju musim dingin biru gelap huh? Bukankah ini musim panas? Dan kurasa yang tidak biru hanyalah kulitnya yang pucat bagai lilin... tapi bisa dibilang manis dan cantik juga deh. Dia menatapku tajam seperti aku punya dendam atau kesalahan padanya, dan aku tahu dia tipe yang suka salah paham. Kuulurkan tanganku dengan kebiasaan sok akrab "Hei, namaku Runa Vernix, panggil Runa... nee-chan siapa?" pastinya aku tersenyum, apalagi mengetahu Lucy yang di belakangku serasa menghadapi setan sok manis yang mencoba kata 'nee-chan'.

Gadis itu masih menatap dinginku, seperti mau menghanyutkanku ke mata birunya itu. "Juvia tidak mengenalmu, jangan – jangan rival baru?!" tatapanya semakin berat dan seakan mau membunuh, hei aku tak bersalah. Kayaknya susah ditemani nih... tapi mata birunya menarikku lebih dari yang aku bayangkan. Sekali lagi aku mencoba tersenyum akrab "A-a-nu... kau tidak ada saat aku dan Sena pertama kali menampakkan diri di sini... jadi aku ingin tahu kau siapa, ya?" dan kini kurasakan hawanya semakin berat. "Mencurigakan... tak akan kubiarkan dia mengganggu Juvia dan Gray-sama.." bahkan sekarang ada cahaya di matanya yang bersinar seram di bawah bayangan.

"Eh? Gray?" aku agak merasa nggak enak dengan cara menyebutnya tentang laki – laki itu. Dan aku selalu merasa memang ada hawa berat yang sama tiap aku melirik lelaki mesum itu, wanita ini kah? Bahkan aku hampir tak percaya dia bisa rela manggil lelaki es yang dingin itu dengan sebutan 'sama'(tuan). "Juvia-chan, kau tak boleh memprasangka setiap gadis yang kau temui sebagai musuh lho..." senyum itu... Mirajane. Ia mendekat seperti tak berdosa, tapi aku harus berhati – hati denganya. Aku menoleh dengan wajah meminta penjelasan karena sudah lelah akan apa yang kurasakan tentang hawa wanita ini. Ia tersenyum lagi, bahkan lebih sering dari diriku "Juvia Loxar itu nama lengkapnya, penyihir air. Kemampuanya sangat hebat dan hampir mencapai S class lho. Dan **satu lagi**..."

"Satu lagi?" alisku terangkat dengan merasa agak aneh akan Mirajane yang terkekeh kecil geli dimana dia belum melanjutkan kata – katanya. "Dia merupakan stalker fans terberat Gray lho..." dan kini aku mengerti dari mana wajah biru Gray berasal. Kulirikan mata menipu ini sedikit pada laki – laki itu, dia sudah jauh dari kerumunan, bahkan membuang mukanya seperti itu bagai mengatakan 'Apanya yang fans? Dia hampir membunuhku berkali – kali'. Yah... mungkin saat ini aku akan-

* * *

**End Runa's POV**

* * *

"_Puh! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_" gadis rambut pirang terkuncit itu tertawa keras hingga air matanya keluar, sekitarnya pun tak jadi dipedulikan. Hampir segolongan di sebuah sisi guild itu diam kata, entah malas atau kebingungan, tapi kali ini hanya Runa yang tertawa keras hingga sisi lain guild menjadikanya pusat perhatian mata. "Ke-kenapa kau tertawa Runa?" tanya Lucy yang beberapa saat lau termasuk orang yang diam kata. Tapi bagaimana pun hawa gila Guild membuat tawa itu meledaknya tak berhenti. Dan dia berhenti sendiri dengan sangat cepat seperti tak terjadi apa pun.

Jemari – jemari kecil Runa mulai berkeliaran menyentuh rambut dekat wajah lawan bicaranya yang di bawah meja. Penyihir air itu mulai merasa tak enak dan kebingungan, dan kalian tahu kan tingkahnya yang suka salah paham tentang 'cinta'? Dia mulai merasa jijik dengan tangan Runa yang sepertinya penuh kesalah pahaman kekacauan di kepalanya. Tapi mengetahui sifat Juvia itu, di depan mata, gadis bersenyum kedua tersering itu melakukan senyuman penenangnya. "**Aneh ya?**" kemejanya yang putih itu mengiringinya mengangkat bahu sedikit "Untuk orang seperti **sebrengsek** Gray bisa punya fans, apalagi warnanya biru indah begini...".

Mendengar itu, si pemilik warna biru yang dibicarakan itu mengigit bibir. Dengan tangan berkulit pucatnya itu segenap hati, tanpa segan – segan disingkirkanya tangan mungil Runa dari rambutnya dengan tamparan. Tentu saja tatapan Runa keheranan dengan tenang, tidak seperti yang lain, melongo ditemani Nekoni(penulis) yang benjol karena habis jatuh dari genteng Fairy Tail. "Gray-sama..." ditengah sini Sena yang menyadari pencernaan dari kejadian ini loncat dari bar dan langsung terjatuh tepat di muka. Sakit, mungkin menurutnya yang setengah menangis itu, tapi ia berjalan agak lemah sampai sedikit dekat ke posisi Runa. "Apanya dengan 'orang seperti' Gray-sama? Gray-sama... bukanlah seorang yang brengsek... bukan... "suasana mulai terdiam, mencoba dengar setiap perkataan Juvia lebih jelas. Wajah keheranan lawan bicara gadis hujan itu tersenyum perlahan bagai merasakan manis permen kata Juvia. "Wa-walau sekarat masih melindungi teman... dan khawatir walau tak seperti kelihatanya... pokoknya bukan! Karena Juvia selalu melihatnya... dan lagi-"

"_Wakatta..._" kata – kata terpotong Juvia yang berganti kata Runa itu membuat wanita pemakai baju hangat itu terkaget "_Gomen_... aku keterlaluan sepertinya? Tapi aku benar – benar mengerti lho, setiap kata yang ingin kau katakan" senyum gadis elemen cahaya itu bersinar terang, dan kini suasana agak membaik di sekitar para penyihir di guild. Tapi jika kau ingin melihat, bahkan Gray sudah menghilang dan lenyap dari pandangan manapun, bahkan dari pandangan kucing punulis nyasar kita. Lelaki yang kepalanya sekeras es itu masih terus mengeraskan es hatinya.

"Apa ini? Membosankan, aku bahkan tak merasa ingin bicara menongol" Natsu menyilangkan tanganya kebelakang kepalanya sambil menyendenkan diri di kursi, itu menunjukan segala kesebalanya. "Aye!" jawaban singkat yang tak berarti itu membawa kucing biru berbahagia mengepakkan Aera yang dimilikinya dan berputar – putar di atas rambut paku salmon yang pemiliknya selalu melilitkan sorban di lehernya.

Salah satu peri merah juga memutar – mutar pandanganya mencari rambut berantakan biru kelam "Gray kabur ya? Padahal aku sudah pernah menanyakanya padanya tentang hal ini..." desahan Titania pun sungguh tak berarti di mana hal itu sudah terjadi.

Lucy tersenyum kecut bersama Wendy, bersandar di depan bar penuh kelegaan "Apa karena Gray-san itu sihirnya es ya?" memiringkan kepala dengan memberi perhatian ke Lucy penuh tanya.

"Mungkin" balas Lucy tersenyum balik agak geli "Dan dia benar – benar dingin dan keras..." Wendy ikut dalam tawaan Lucy yang dimana suasana mulai lega dan tenang.

"Ne" dengan wajah polos tak mengerti, Sena terpeluk rangkulan Runa yang tak begitu jauh darinya. Langkah gadis berkuncit pita putih itu kembali di meja wanita biru masih agak kaku dengan potongan kata Runa. Dengan senyum manis yang bukan 'mencoba' lagi, tapi kali ini benar – benar akrab "Juvia ya? Ini kucing kecil penakut dan pemalu yang dikit (secuil) mirip kamu lho... namanya sena... dan aku Runa! SALAM KENAL"

Itu tak salah, gadis nuansa biru yang sama warna dengan elemenya itu memang pemalu. Canggung, takut tak diterima saat pertama masuk... dan selalu sembunyi jika ingin melihat pangeranya yang (super) mesum. Tak lupa juga pikiranya yang mudah salah paham karena terlalu banyak kertas gambaran lelaki dingin itu di dalamnya. Bisa dibilang untuk perkenalan atau pertemanan awal, dia akan menganggap yang jadi teman adalah musuh. Dan pembuktian bisa dilihat terkekehnya si siluman kucing Nekoni(penulis) setiap melihat Lucy menderita karena salah paham gadis itu. Tapi ini kesempatan tak biasa dimana dia mulai tersenyum pada teman baru. 'Sebenarnya gagal dalam perkenalan itu juga agak kesepian juga kan?' pikir Runa itu dari awalah yang membuatnya berhasil memanangkan iblis di hati Juvia.

Rambut pirang lain yang terurai dan agak panjang dalam matanya melirik, tersenyum agak lembut setelah mendesah di pose tangan yang menopang kepalanya "Aku pun... kalah sama bocah ya?"

* * *

**Gray's POV**

* * *

Haaah... kabur dari iblis kecil itu ternyata susah ya? Apalagi dengan agak kembar dengan Lucy, heh, ternyata bahkan lebih mengerikan. Lirikanku kuarahkan agak kebawah, tidak, kali ini aku pakai baju kok... kadang kebiasaanku sendiri itu menyebalkan. Udara lembab dan basah... dari semua tempat kenapa harus tempat ini yang satu – satunya aman? Toilet... tempat yang agak tak mengenakan untuk kabur... "Setidaknya..." pandanganku melirik pada suatu kaca, rasanya seperti melihat wajah seorang pengecut. Di bawah kaca ada westafel, dan aku tahu itu bersih "Muka pengecut ini harus di kembalikan segar dulu kayaknya..."

Butiran demi butiran, nggak sih... tepatnya cipratan. Wajah dan sebagian rambut semak – semak layu ku mulai basah. Pandangan sayu itu, apa aku terlihat semenyebalkan ini? Aku hampir tak pernah mengaca jadi, wajarlah iblis kuncit kuda itu memanggilku 'brengsek'. Tapi ini bukan berarti aku terima ejekanya itu. Dan kini rasanya aku melihat wajah idiotnya itu di kaca... kapan khayalan ini akan berakhir? "Ayolah... aku masih punya sisi baik..."

'_Gray-sama... bukanlah seorang yang brengsek... bukan... Wa-walau sekarat masih melindungi teman... dan khawatir walau tak seperti kelihatanya... pokoknya bukan! Karena Juvia selalu melihatnya...'_

"..." Apa – apaan ini? Aku sudah susah payah menghindar untuk pembicaraan tentang dirinya, dan dia melawan? Jika sejak awal dia bukan pemalu mungkin aku bisa lebih tenang dengan ketidak auranya yang membuntutiku sampai aku mau tidur, tapi bukan berarti dia harus melawan. Bicara seperti itu, rasanya Erza seperti melecehkanku di nasehatnya terakhir kali. ... aku tak mengerti. Apa yang dia kejar dariku, dan keberlebihanya itu agak mengganggu. Seperti; gila aku akan meminum keringatnya begitu? Kalau di saat dia mengintai mungkin bagus, agak sunyi dan tenang. Dan neraka akan selalu datang setiap dia mulai berbincang denganku. Ah! Aku seperti orang yang dibuat gila sama orang gila saja!... tapi, mungkin ini pertama kalinya kulihat dia memakai kekerasan pada orang yang merupakan temanya sendiri. Aku tahu bahkan Lucy tidak akan di begitukan, tapi entah kenapa...

"**Merasa terkejut?**"

Kembali membasuh wajahku kebawah kran dalam wastafel, dan aku mendengar suara? Heh, terdengar kayak iblis kecil tuh. Tapi pasti aku terlalu banyak berkhayal, air ini harus segera menyadarkanku dengan kesadaran normal ku... ya dengan begini aku akan kembali segar...

"_Membuat tenggelam mukamu pun aku masih berdiri di sini lho..._"

_Heh?_ **JDUK!**

"Waduh, sakit tuh..."

Marah. Kesal. Iblis kecil yang diam – diam berbisik itu, benar – benar menghantuiku. Ini bukan yang pertama kali, sejak masuk guild, entah apa salahku padanya dia terus menjadikanku target jahilan. Dia hanya bocah, tak sekuat itu pula, tapi MENJENGKELKAN. Kepala sampai tengkuk rasanya sakit sekali karena perbuatanya, bahkan terasa sudah tak dapat terangkat lagi. Dia masih tersenyum – senyum dengan topeng nggak berdosa, dan aku juga masih kesakitan. Dia tak pernah tahu kapan berhenti ya? Karena itu mugkin sekarang dia bisa kuberi pelajaran serta perobekan topeng. Di bawah bayangan wajahku yang sakit terangkat ini... aku memasang senyum (yang sangat seram)... "Ice make : Floor!"

"_Ah?_" **SYUUUT! BRAAK! JDUAK!** Yap, karma ngelawan orang dewasa tuh (tunggu, gray dewasa?). Terpleset sihir es kebangganku yang diajari pahawan tanpa jasaku, setidaknya aku yakin benturan kepala itu nggak sesakit kepalaku. Tengkukku tidak membiru itu hebat, dan mungkin butuh perenggangan sebentar dengan bunyi 'kretek'. Dan kini tengkuk ku bisa mengakat kepalaku yang masih agak berat, ng, hah? Sampai kapan dia mau terbaring diatas es begitu? Bangkit perlahan matanya menyipit tajam kesal, 'mungkin' sakit dari kelihatanya dia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Dan kini aku mulai taku t dengan tatapanya yang melirik tajam padaku lebih seram dari penguntitku sendiri yang kayak setan. Dan ini dia ketidaksukaanku di tatap, terutama sama iblis kecil.

"Apa kau tidak kaget? Hei Gray..." gadis Lucy ke-2 itu mendesah berat degan pandangan yang mulai agak enak hawanya. Dia mulai melepas tanganya dari kepalanya dan mentapaku jelas seekan minta jawaban langsung yang tepat.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku balik masih tidak terlalu mengerti. Kini wajahnya mulai menyebalkan seprti melihat orang bodoh di depanya, agak kesal ku lanjutkan kata – kataku "Kalau kau yang masuk toiet pria lalu muncul kayak kappa rawa misterius sih, aku kaget. Karena tak pernah terpikir olehku di seumuranmu kau sudah mesu-"

**BUK!** Kepalaku kena sasaran lagi, dan bahakan kali ini sepatu boot coklat. Bocah kurang ajar, dan lagi di muka. "Jangan mengejekku mesum disaat kau sendiri telanjang dada, rambut bulu babi!" urat empat sisinya muncul di pelipisnya itu bersamaan baru sadarnya diriku yang tiba – tiba sudah tak berbusana, dan hei! Bulu babi? Yang benar saja! Babi nggak punya bulu, dan ini memang model rambutku yang kubanggakan dari kecil!

"Kau ngajak ribut?!" dan tanganku kali ini yang sudah geram mengeluarkan cahaya biru nya peringatan jurus es akan ku keluarkan. Akan kuberi dia pelajaran, setidaknya itu yang kupikir. Sampai aku melihat senyum iblis revolusi Titania di mukanya itu.

* * *

**(GYAAA**_**)**__*~SkIp ThE tImE~*(_**GYAAA**)... (~-3-)~

* * *

Baik, aku memilih pilihan yang salah untuk keselamatan melawan salah satu penyihir suci.

Mengkibas – kibas tanganya dalam benturan satu sama lain, dia bagai membersihkan kotoran di raut wajahnya yang jengkel. Dan hei, aku babak belur begini di bilang sampah? Harga diriku kayaknya lebih tinggi dari itu. Dia membalik dan kini matanya melotot kesal sambir meracak pinggang. "Wajah orang sepertimu yang tidak bisa diajak serius itu, _sebenarnya aku ingin membuatnya lebih parah_..." matanya bersinar seram dan labih kejam dari monster, dan entah kenapa berhenti begitu desahan keluar dari mulutnya "Haaaaah... bahkan ada aja yang mengelak kata – kataku yang nyata bahwa kau benar – benar 'brengsek'. Tapi... Juvia... aku ulang pertanyaanku untuk ke tiga kalinya agar membuatmu menyesal nanti! Apa kau tidak terkejut? Gadis seperti itu, membuat wajah seperti itu hanya karena mendengar kata berarti abu – abu milikmu itu. Aku yakin kau tidak menyangkanya, melihatmu kabur dengan sangat pengecut. Jika dia sudah berubah menjadi lebih gila padamu, bukankah hal wajar yang aneh jika kau kabur seperti itu?"

Kembali lagi dengan pertanyaan seperti ini lagi, apa karena ini aku kabur?... kaget ya? Entahlah apa pendapatmu, tapi saat ini aku hanya bingung satu hal "**Hanya sebentar di Fairy Tail dan membuat kesimpulan seperti itu, dari mana kau bisa tahu?**" tanyaku, ya aku curiga. Seperti sudah tahu lama sekali, seperti sudah berada di sisi kami lama sekali. Kadang aku merasa dia tak bisa di percaya.

Diam sementara itu dia tersenyum, aku benci senyumanya itu, seakan mencoba lari dan kabur. Tapi kali ini senyum ini... "**Aku tidak bisa dipercaya ya?** Hanya rasanya aku bisa merasakanya... seperti aku sudah lama di Fairy Tail. Perasaan ini juga hal – halnya, rasanya... diberitahukan dari jauh..." sedih. Begitu menerawang dan sedih, dia tersenyum seperti itu. Jika ada banyak orang di sini aku akan diliriki, maksudku, hei, seorang lelaki membuat nangis bocah. Dan kini aku mulai nggak enak melihatnya, dan bagus dia tidak nangis.(gitu2 Gray itu gantleman sama cewek lho :D)

Bukanya aku ingin lari atau tidak memberitahu, tapi merepotkan sekali jika ini berkepanjangan seperti saat aku diganggu Lyon. Kalau satu orang mungkin, tak apalah. "Aku tak tahu kau minta jawaban apa, tapi..." raut wajahnya berubah seketika, semoga aku tak menyesal diikuti dengusan kecil ini. "**Aku tak terkejut kok...**"

"Eh?"

"Aku lari karena aku benci lirikan mata Mira yang berbinar, bukan berarti aku peduli pada Juvia atau apa. Apalagi sudah ada Erza yang ikutan, masalah akan jadi lebih parah daripada Lyon. Dan kaget? Yang benar saja, dia sudah pernah bilang sendiri kepadaku kalau dia akan berubah..."

"..."

Dia terdiam agak lama. Lama. Cukup lama. Hei, aku mulai agak takut nih. Memandangku terus kayak aku yang jadi aneh dan bukan dia, cepat berhenti! Dan sekarang dia berkedip berkali – kali memamerkan bulu matanya yang tipis itu. Bagaimana pun juga terlihat seperti orang lambat yang idiot, sangat. "Okelah, kalau begitu" badanya berbalik lalu pergi. Aku pun sudah tak merasakan kehadiranya, bahkan hawanya. Dan lagi... ya, dia mengatakanya padaku waktu itu.

* * *

'_Gray-sama, Juvia sudah jadi Juvia versi 2.0'_

'_Sejak kapan kau jadi mesin?'_

'_Dan sekarang Juvia masuk era yang baru... Gray-sama Juvia cinta padamu!'_

'_Tidak untukku... aku juga masuk era baru dan akan mulai mengatakan tidak padahal yang tak kusuka'_

'_Aah~~, sangat mengagumkan bahkan saat mengkritik... Gray-sama~"_

'_Wooooaaah! Versi baru yang mengerikan!?'_

* * *

Hal mengerikan terjadi. Aku bisa mengerti dia berubah setelah melihat kematianku yang tidak jadi itu sampai menangis, kejadian seperti tadi itu lain lagi. Hmmmm... sepertinya aku sudah berbohong. Baiklah, kau menang Runa, aku memang **setitik** terkejut.

* * *

**Runa's POV**

* * *

"Hei, Runa"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak beritahu saja masalahmu yang mudah terluka pada orang – orang guild yang lain?"

Dingin, walau tak seperti laki – laki itu. Bagaimana bisa dan tidak adilnya? Kepalanya yang kena kran itu baik – baik saja hanya dengan di rengganggkan. Aku? Warnanya sedikit memerah biru memar. Dan kini pusing dan keringat menari bersama dengan diriku diatas kasur empuk. Dan es batu berselimut plastik ada berada di kepala bagian belakangku. Sial, benar – benar brengsek sekali orang itu, walau aku tahu yang lebih. Mata ini menatap jengkel kearah kucing kuning yang seperti mau menangis melihat diriku itu. Semakin jengkel kututup mataku dan mulai mau mencoba istirahat dengan tenang, tapi sebelum itu aku menjawab pertanyaanya itu.

"Dengan semua pertarungan yang terjadi di guild setiap hari? Kau bercanda? Apalagi dua elemen yang tak pernah akrab itu, Gray dan Natsu. Mungkin tanpa sadar pun mereka sudah akan melukaiku. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu mereka semua walau aku sudah memberitahu Lucy dan Wendy, yap, tidak akan bisa..."

**Heeeh... SAKIT!**

* * *

_To be Continued~_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Niha: Runa, kenapa kamu ngomong Gray itu brengsek? (Fans berat Juvia)_

_Runa: Ha?! Kenyataanya kan?!_

_Nekoni: Setidaknya bicaralah denganya agak sopan, diakan lebih tua darimu! (Fans berat Gray)_

_Sena: Author-san itu nggak mungkin... karena di chapter selanjutnya akan di jelaskan..._

_Nekoni: Dijelaskan?_

_Niha: Nggak mungkin?_

_Sena: Ya kan, Runa?_

_Runa: Ya! Aku benci orang berambut hitam!(spoiler next chapter yang gak guna)_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Good Bye to the next chapter!^o^_


End file.
